A Year of Memories
by D. Leveille
Summary: Chihaya and Arata are now attending the same college in Tokyo. What will happen during their first year together? Slice of Life. Sequel to "Starlight, Clear and Bright" **CH 3 IS NOW UP!**
1. at last unites again

Disclaimer: The characters from Chihayafuru are owned by the exceptional Suetsugu Yuki (thank you so much for creating them!) The concept for this story and the OC's are mine.

Warnings: Manga spoilers will occasionally be mentioned in passing (mostly due to Chihaya and Arata reminiscing about something in their past) Rated T for some brief sexuality in later chapters.

* * *

_"Though a swift stream is _

_Divided by a boulder _

_In its headlong flow,_

_On it rushes,_

_And at last unites again."_

-Emperor Sutoku, Poem 77

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**April - May**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Arata looked up at the sakura blossoms above him. The delicate light pink flowers were in full bloom and a few petals drifted down onto the bench. As he admired their beauty, Arata thought back to how he had arrived at that moment.

After capturing the Meijin and Queen titles a few months earlier, Arata and Chihaya were able to get a recommendation for a small liberal arts college with a good teaching program. Arata knew that it was their shared desire to win and be together which helped them beat Suo and Shinobu that day. They had been hard fought battles that required the maximum amount of matches: Arata in 5 and Chihaya in 3. She had won first and it was so hard for him to continue playing when all he wanted to do was celebrate with her. Suo had taken advantage of his distracted state of mind and won the 4th match by a big margin. During a break before the 5th started, Chihaya flashed him a grin and said: "Do your best, Arata! I'm waiting for you!" That was all he needed to hear.

A ray of sunlight pierced through the branches of the sakura tree and Arata closed his eyes against the brightness. It helped him re-live the memory again; the overwhelming exhilaration he felt when he finally accomplished his dream. The media loved the emotional footage they got of them crying and embracing. Afterwards, Chihaya and Arata gave interviews and posed for pictures. They became the new face of karuta with headlines like: 'Teen couple captures the Meijin and Queen title with stunning display.' The frenzy had eventually died down, but the entire month of January had been a blur.

A bike whirred past the bench Arata was sitting on, bringing him back to reality. Here he was: waiting for his girlfriend to arrive at the college campus they would be attending five days a week. It was still hard for him to believe that six years of separation were now over. _*Our life together can finally begin,* _he thought with a smile.

With eyes still closed, Arata listened to all the sounds of life that surrounded him. He had forgotten how loud Tokyo could be. Then, through all the traffic noise, he was able to single out the most beautiful sound of all.

"Arata! Sorry I'm late, I missed my train and had to wait ages for the next one."

He opened his eyes to find a slightly disheveled Chihaya hurrying over. She was wearing stone washed skinny jeans and a white eyelet baby doll top.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, plopping down on the bench beside him. The star necklace he had given her for Christmas sparkled in the sun.

"Not long. About fifteen minutes," he replied.

A petal drifted down into Chihaya's windblown hair. Arata reached over to brush it away. Her flushed cheeks and shining eyes were so lovely that he leaned forward to kiss her.

Some girls passing by exclaimed, "how cute!" and they quickly pulled away.

He gave Chihaya an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. I forgot that people can see us."

"It's alright, I don't mind."

Her cheeks were more rosy than before. Arata had to look away to stop himself from kissing her again. He cleared his throat. "Well, we should probably go to the auditorium and get a seat."

Chihaya looked down at her wrist watch. "Yeah, you're right. The opening ceremony will start soon."

They stood up and Chihaya took his outstretched hand. As they walked down the long avenue of sakura trees, a current of happiness washed over him. Chihaya's smiling face told him that she was experiencing the same emotion. They didn't need to express themselves in that moment; their feelings had reached each other, without words.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Chihaya and Arata were sitting in a large lecture hall for _Intro to Japanese Literature_. They also had _Psychology for Teaching_ and _World History_ together in a few days.

Arata leaned close to her ear and said, "My landlord is the professor for this class."

"No way! Really? What's he like?"

"Strange, but he seems like an okay person for the most part. You'll see."

He arrived ten minutes late to his own class. "A thousand apologies everyone," he called out as he bounded through the door holding a bright green notebook and folder in his hands. "Inspiration struck and I had to write it down before the thought left me."

He was tall and young looking. In fact, he could have easily passed for a student with his casual clothing of jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt that was pushed up past his elbows. When he turned his back to the class, Chihaya saw that his hair was tied back in a small ponytail. Beaded bracelets slipped down his wrist as he wrote on the board. When he stepped back, Chihaya saw a list of personal details: _Takashi Matsuyama, age 30, blood type B, Taurus, single. Hobbies include writing/reading poetry, baking, and gardening._

"You may be thinking these are insignificant details, but I've always believed that students should know a little about the person who will be teaching them." He smiled at the class, tucking a short piece of hair behind his ear. "If there are any girls who feel they would be compatible with me, please don't hesitate to ask for a date. I'm always open to love because I find it very inspiring."

Arata clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh, while half the girls in the class giggled openly at his flirtatious comment.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, we can get started on what you're all here for." He got out a stack of papers from his folder and handed them to a girl in the first row, who took one and passed them to her neighbor. "Survey classes cover a little of everything, but I'll be spending more time on poetry. Writing your own tanka will be one of your assignments.

There were groans in the audience.

"It's not as difficult as some of you may think. However, I am aware that this isn't my creative writing class and therefore, everyone will receive a passing grade regardless of skill level."

Chihaya suddenly remembered the poems she wrote while at the hospital recovering from her finger surgery. Two had been composed after her phone conversation with Arata. _*That's when I first realized I loved him,* _she thought with a smile.

The course syllabus eventually made its way over to them. There would be four papers, three exams, and the tanka. At the bottom of the page, Matsuyama had written: _extra credit will be given for 5 additional poems_. Chihaya found this somewhat reassuring since exam-taking was not one of her strong suits.

"Everyone, please open your textbook to page 15 and follow along as I read the introduction."

Afterwards, he wrote some historical notes on the board about ancient waka poetry. They were able to go over a few selected poems from the _**Man'yoshu **_before class ended.

"Read the page numbers I've assigned in your syllabus before next class. See all of you on Wednesday!"

As Chihaya and Arata packed up their things and walked down the stairs, Matsuyama looked in their direction and exclaimed, "Arata-kun, there you are! I couldn't pick you out of the sea of faces earlier." His dark, expressive eyes drifted to Chihaya. "And who is this beauty?"

"My girlfriend, Chihaya Ayase," Arata introduced.

His lips curved into a smile. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ayase-san. Feel free to stop by my house whenever you like. Having girls around will brighten things up considerably."

"Umm, okay. Thank you very much," she said, inclining her head.

"I hope you'll enjoy this class," Matsuyama commented.

"I'm sure I will because I want to teach literature in high school."

"Ah, in that case, the two of us will get along just fine," he replied with a wink.

Arata cleared his throat and said, "We'll be going now. See you later, sensei."

"Bye then. I hope you two have a nice day." He flashed them a genuine smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

When they were out in the hallway, Chihaya said, "He seems nice."

"Yes, but he's too flirtatious. You know what he said the other day? That he's the reincarnation of Ariwara no Narihira. Supposedly a psychic told him."

Her eyes widened. "Narihira who wrote 'Chihayaburu'?"

"Yeah, the famous playboy of the Heian period," he replied.

"That's incredible! To think that we know Narihira!"

Arata chuckled. "You actually believe him?"

"Sure I do. Even famous people must be reincarnated. He writes poetry and his personality fits so it's definitely possible," she insisted enthusiastically.

He grinned at her. "You're so cute, Chihaya."

She smiled back and slipped her arm through his. "I want to see where you live. Can we go there now?"

"Yeah. I have a few hours before work."

"Maybe I should get a job too," Chihaya said thoughtfully. "Do you know if the campus bookstore is hiring?"

"I don't think so, but I saw a sign up for the café."

"Oh that would be fun! I'll fill out an application tomorrow then. Will your roommates be at the house now?"

"Naoki probably will," he replied. "I remember him saying that he only had one class today. I'm not sure about Sai because we haven't spoken much."

"Why not? Is he rude?"

"Not exactly rude. He just keeps to himself. Maybe he's just intimidated by Naoki's loudness."

They talked about his roommates as they walked across campus. Chihaya found out that Naoki Fujiwara was an otaku majoring in graphic design, while Sai Hitoshi was a history major. They arrived at a two story house with a bright blue door about ten minutes later. A wind chime hung above the entrance and there was a colorful cherry blossom welcome mat.

Arata took a key out of his backpack and opened the door. Chihaya slid out of her light pink flats and set them beside Arata's gray converse.

"Here you go," he said, handing her a pair of slippers to put on.

Chihaya stepped up into a bright and airy living room with pale wood floors. She saw a boy lounging on the couch, watching TV.

"Yo, Arata! Is this the girlfriend you were telling me about?"

"Yes, this is Chihaya."

Naoki walked up to them and she noticed that he was about the same height as Arata. His short hair was spiked up off his forehead. He gave her a crooked smile and said, "Nice to finally meet you, Chihaya-san. I'm Naoki Fujiwara, but you can call me Naoki."

She inclined her head and murmured a polite greeting.

"Arata tells me that you're a karuta addict like him, but do you have any other hobbies?"

"I collect Daddy Bear merchandise."

His light brown eyes lit up. "Then you're a collector too! I buy anime figures. They're in my room, want to see?"

Naoki reminded Chihaya of an excitable little boy and she couldn't help but smile. "Sure."

Arata laughed. "Let me show her the yard first."

"Alright, I'll be waiting in my room," he replied, taking the stairs two at a time.

Just off the living room was the connected kitchen and dining area. The table overlooked a large picture window with a view of the back yard. Chihaya could see a maple tree and a small pond.

Arata was standing beside her and she pulled on the hem of his striped polo shirt. "How do we get out there?"

"It's just down this hallway," he replied, pointing past the kitchen. "I'll get our shoes."

* * *

After looking at Naoki's manga and figure collection, Arata took her across the hall to his room. It was small and looked out onto the street, but it had good natural light. He slid the window open to get some fresh air and the cool spring breeze made the sheer curtains billow out.

When he turned back to Chihaya, he saw that she was looking at the framed photos on his dresser. There were 5 total: young Arata with his grandfather outside of Omi Jingu, another with his parents after he graduated from high school, the two of them posing with the Meijin and Queen trophies, his karuta teammates after they won their first tournament, and the shot of them on the pedestrian bridge overlooking Tokyo tower.

"Do you have the other pictures we took on Christmas?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," he replied, pulling a photo album off his small bookcase. They both sat down on the end of his twin-size bed to flip through it.

"There's still plenty of space," Chihaya said, looking over at him. "Lets take lots of pictures together this year and fill it up."

"Sounds good."

Chihaya scooted back on the bed and fell with a flump onto his stacked up pillows. "So this is where Arata will be sleeping from now on," she said aloud, gazing up at the ceiling. "It's comfy."

He returned the photo album to his shelf and then sat on the edge of the bed to gaze down at Chihaya. Her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful expression on her face.

Without looking, she reached up to touch his forearm. "Arata, will you lay here with me?"

A flush crept up his neck. "The bed is kind of small for both of us."

Chihaya rolled so that her back was against the wall. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "There, I made room. It will be nice and cozy."

His heart was hammering as he lay down beside her. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. A strand of hair was stuck to her cheek and Arata instinctively brushed it aside. Before he could lower his hand, Chihaya slipped her arm around his waist and pulled him close. Her heart was racing just as hard as his own.

"I've imagined us like this so many times," she murmured.

He felt something warm on his collarbone and realized they were tears. "Chihaya, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm just so happy that it made me cry."

He rubbed her back. "I know what you mean. Go ahead and use my shirt to wipe your eyes."

"Thank you, Arata," Chihaya said with a small sniffle, wiping away her tears. She then settled herself against his chest. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

He smiled. "Yes. For as long as you want."

Eventually their hearts slowed to a steady rhythm. Arata took in the warmth of her body and the sweet smell of her hair. He closed his eyes, going into a blissful trance that eventually made him fall asleep.

They were jarred awake by Naoki's loud voice saying, "Welcome back, Sai!" in the hallway.

Chihaya jumped and looked up at Arata with a surprised expression.

"Sorry. It's not very quiet around here when everyone's around."

She blinked and let go of him to check her watch. "It's already 4:15! Isn't your shift at 5?"

"Yeah. Guess we should go downstairs and eat." He was regretful about it. _*I would have liked to spend the whole evening with her.*_

She must have seen the disappointment on his face because she gave him a kiss and said, "Don't worry, we'll have lots of time together from now on."

* * *

Attending classes and working kept them busy for the rest of April. Arata frequently left the bookstore during his break to visit Chihaya at the café. Watching her serve customers in her energetic, clumsy way, always brought a smile to his face.

During an evening shift in early May, Chihaya was able to take her break at the same time. She sat across from him at a table in the back and listened as he told her about a barbecue on Sunday.

"Matsuyama-san has tatami mat flooring in his room and he said he'll clear it out for us to play karuta."

Chihaya put her cup of mocha down and gave him a big smile. "That's great!" They had only played a few times at the Shiranami Society since school began.

"I showed them our dvd at Omi Jingu the other day. Now they want to see us go against each other."

"I won't hold back," she declared.

He laughed. "I won't either."

* * *

Arata ended up winning by 7 cards.

"Couldn't you have gone a little easier on your girlfriend?" Naoki asked.

It was Chihaya who answered with, "Oh, I wouldn't want him to do that. We both have to push each other to do our best."

"Shall I move my desk against the wall a few times a week so you two can practice in here?" Matsuyama offered.

They both thanked him profusely and he looked pleased at their reaction.

Chihaya and Arata went upstairs to change out of their training clothes. When they came back down five minutes later, everyone was already outside. A cluster of bells on the side door jingled as Arata opened it. The slate patio was long, narrow, and somewhat cluttered with potted plants and garden statues.

Down a little ways was a rectangular table. Chihaya sat on one of the cushioned metal benches with Arata. Naoki was across from them, while Sai sat in a chair at the end of the table. He sipped his iced tea with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he pulled a book off his lap and set it down on the table.

"Isn't that the textbook for _World History_?" Chihaya asked him.

He looked up, brushing the long fringe out of his eyes. "Yeah. The first exam is coming up."

"I know. Me and Arata are taking that class too. You should sit with us sometime."

"I wouldn't be able to take good notes if I did," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Your attention span can't be that bad if you're attempting to study with us around," Naoki pointed out.

Sai shot him a killer glare, causing Naoki to cover his eyes and exclaim, "Ahhh, scary! Matsuyama-san, Sai is being mean again!"

She turned her head to hide her smile. That ended up being a bad idea, because when she met Arata's eyes, they both burst out laughing.

* * *

Chihaya and Arata planned a day trip to Jindai Botanical Gardens at the end of May on Matsuyama's recommendation. "The roses and wisteria are lovely," he told them. "I go to see them every year."

"With a different girl I bet," Arata added.

Matsuyama sighed. "Yes, unfortunately my relationships never last long. I wonder if I will ever find my soul mate."

His wistful expression made Chihaya feel sorry for him. "Maybe you're looking too hard and that's why you haven't met her," she commented.

"Perhaps." Matsuyama looked at them across the dining room table. "The two of you are very lucky to have found one another."

Arata smiled. "Yes, I'm grateful for it every single day."

* * *

Chitose picked out Chihaya's outfit: a light purple tunic dress with cap sleeves, cropped white pants, and floral print canvas sneakers. Chihaya's only stylistic choice was her Mammy Bear cross body purse that would hold her phone, wallet, and lip gloss.

"Here, put on lots of sunscreen since you'll be spending the whole day outside," she said, tossing a bottle onto Chihaya's bed.

"Thank you." She sat down and started applying it to her legs, arms, neck, and face.

"What are you going to do about your hair?" Chitose asked.

"I don't know. Probably just keep it down."

Her older sister shook her head. "It's too warm outside. I'll pull it back for you."

The doorbell rang ten minutes later and Chihaya ran downstairs to answer it. Arata stood on the doorstep with a sports bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hi," he said with a smile. "You look very nice."

"So do you," she replied, surveying his tan chino pants and light blue button down shirt. Chihaya moved aside so that he could come in.

"I made a bento for us to eat on the train," she said, walking towards the kitchen.

Chitose was already inside and Chihaya introduced them.

She nodded politely and said, "Nice to meet you. Take care of my little sister today."

"Yes, I will."

Chihaya noticed that Arata's ears were red. _*What's with this reaction? Does he like Chitose? Or is it only because she's famous?*_

When they left the house, Chihaya couldn't help but blurt out, "Arata, why did you look so embarrassed around my sister?"

"Oh, you noticed that?" He touched the back of his hair and gave a nervous laugh. "I saw her photo books at the store I used to work at in Awara City. Meeting her in person made me remember something."

"Remember what?"

"Well I imagined you when I saw one of her pictures, you know, since you two resemble each other," he rambled.

"Which picture?"

Arata's face was red. "A bathing suit one."

Her eyes widened. "You've thought of me that way before?"

"Sure, I mean, it's only natural." He looked down at his sneakers. "Are you disgusted with me?"

"Of course not." She felt herself blush as she said, "You can see me in a bathing suit if we go swimming this summer."

Arata gave her a relieved smile. "Okay."

* * *

Seeing all the different colors of roses from the terrace was a stunning sight. They descended the steps to reach the sunken, rectangular garden. It took them a while to walk around the paved paths because of the crowd. It was hard to choose a favorite variety, but Chihaya especially loved the white ones edged with fuchsia along the top of the petal.

Miniature potted roses were being offered for sale and Chihaya exclaimed, "Look, Arata! These are so cute." She pointed to some bright pink ones.

"I'll get them for you," he said.

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"I want to." He took out his wallet to pay for them.

The lady behind the table offered to keep them there so they wouldn't have to carry the pot around with them. "Just put your name and phone number down on this," she said, giving him a plastic plant label.

"That would be great." He quickly jotted down his contact details and the lady stuck the tag into the dirt.

Chihaya slipped her hand into his once they left the table. "Thank you, Arata."

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile, threading their fingers together.

After looking at all of the roses, they sat down at a table near a large spray fountain. Arata got out two bottles of water from his bag and handed Chihaya a portable umbrella to shield herself from the hot sun. They rested for about 15 minutes and then went in search of the wisteria colonnade.

"It's like something out of a dream!" Chihaya exclaimed, looking up at the trailing vines of purple overhead.

Arata observed quietly, but was still full of admiration for their beauty.

They managed to see the tropical greenhouse and the water lily pond before Jindai closed. Their very last stop was to pick up the little rose bush.

Chihaya texted her mother when they were on the train. A minute later, a message came in with an invitation for Arata. "My mom wants you to stay for dinner," she told him. "It's too bad that Chitose is home because then you'd be able to spend the night."

"That's alright. I don't have a change of clothes anyway." Arata secured the plant in the space between their two seats.

They spent the ride home looking at all of their pictures and video clips.

* * *

Chihaya went outside with Arata after dinner. The sun was starting to set and the sky was suffused with a warm pink light.

"Saying goodbye to you is always my least favorite part of the day," she said, touching the sleeve of his shirt.

Arata's expression softened. "Mine too, but we'll see each other on Monday."

"I know." Chihaya looked into his eyes. "I wish I lived at Matsuyama-san's."

He laughed. "I doubt that you'd like being around a bunch of disgusting men all the time."

"I'd gladly put up with it in order to be with you every day." She stretched to her full height in order to clasp her arms around his neck.

"Chihaya, your neighbors are going to see."

"I don't care," she murmured, breath against his neck.

Arata returned her embrace and they held each other for half a minute before letting go. Chihaya watched him until he was out of view. Then, with a sigh, she sat down on the front steps and gazed at the brilliant sunset; heart full of love.

* * *

**A/N: "Renaissance" by Giovanni Marradi was playing as I wrote the closing scenes :) English translation for poem 77 was taken from etext library. I referred to pictures and youtube videos from Jindai Botanical Gardens in order to describe it. More information about the story can be found on my profile and live journal!**

**There will be appearances by lots of canon characters next chapter (out sometime in August) Please follow and review :D**


	2. must I lie in bed alone?

I'm so sorry for the long delay m( _ _ )m Things were very hectic for a while, but I'll have more time to write now :D Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews- they really encourage me! There are a lot of poems about the loneliness of sleeping without a loved one in the Hyakunin Isshu. The title of this chapter "must I lie in bed alone?" is taken from poem #3 (Ashi biki no)

* * *

_"Lying all alone,_

_Through the hours of the night,_

_Till daylight comes:_

_Can you realize at all_

_The emptiness of that night?"_

-Mother of Michitsuna, Poem 53

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**June**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

On her way to the Shiranami Society with Arata, Chihaya admired the bracelet he had given her as a birthday present. A small silver rose charm dangled from one of the chain links.

"_I got the rose because of the botanical gardens," he explained as he secured the clasp around her wrist. "I'll get you a new charm every time we do something together."_

_His thoughtfulness left her momentarily speechless and Arata blushed as the silence stretched on. "Do you like it?" he finally asked._

_Chihaya nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I love it, Arata. Thank you," she said, throwing her arms around his neck._

The memory of it made Chihaya smile on the train.

"What are you thinking about, Miss Birthday girl?" Arata asked next to her ear.

Their faces were only inches apart as she looked at him. "How sweet you are." Chihaya resisted the impulse to kiss him by leaning back in her chair. "This is the first time I'll be spending my birthday with you and all of my friends. It makes me really happy!"

He smiled at her. "Me too."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the cultural center. The room was decorated with streamers, balloons, and a handmade sign that said: Happy 19th Birthday Chihaya! Everyone from the Mizusawa team was already inside.

Chihaya ran over to greet them and they talked for a few minutes before going off to change into their athletic clothes. Harada decided the match-ups randomly. First round was: Arata vs. Tsutomu, Chihaya vs. Sumire, Kana vs. Tsukuba, and Nishida vs. Taichi.

Arata and Chihaya won by big margins, but the other two matches went on longer. Taichi edged out Nishida, winning by five cards and Kana beat Tsukuba by three.

"Megane-kun and Matsuge-kun," Harada announced. Which left Chihaya to play against Kana.

* * *

"I'm going to beat you this time," Taichi said with a grin as they bowed to each other.

Arata smiled back. "We'll see about that."

It was a hard fought battle with Arata's offense against Taichi's defense. _*His tactical maneuvering is much better than it used to be, _Arata thought as he made his third fault of the match. _Relax, don't let him draw you into it.* _They traded captures and the game remained close. Arata had two cards left and Taichi had one. It was Taichi's card that was read and he successfully defended it despite Arata's quick lunge.

"Thank you for the match," they both said, bowing to each other.

Taichi looked up at the ceiling and blew out a breath.

"Congratulations, Mashima-senpai!" Sumire called out.

Taichi turned to the dark haired girl and gave her a bright smile. "Thanks, Sumire."

"That was such a great match!" Chihaya plopped herself down next to them and slung her arms around their shoulders. "Now you get to play against me, Taichi!"

"Hmm, I think I'll forfeit," he replied. "You are the birthday girl after all. It's better that you remain the undefeated champion."

"No way! I won't allow that! I have to win fair and square against you, so don't you dare go easy on me just because it's my birthday!"

Arata didn't mind sitting on the sidelines and watching them play. He suddenly remembered how upset he had felt during their final at the Yoshino tournament a few years before. _*I wanted to be in his place then, but seeing them compete now is fine,*_ he thought as he witnessed Chihaya's lightning fast capture of 'Kasasagi no.'

Chihaya ended up winning in luck of the draw, but Arata suspected that Taichi had planned for it to happen. _*It's okay since Chihaya is smiling… I guess letting her win is his way of being thoughtful.*_

* * *

They sat around a table eating pizza and cake, talking about what was going on in their lives.

"Taichi, Tsukue-kun, what are your classes like at Tokyo U?" Chihaya asked.

"Difficult," Tsutomu replied, pushing up his glasses. "I'm studying even harder than before."

"Yes, he hardly has time to visit me," Kana chimed in. "But at least we can see each other at Suihoku on the weekend." Kana and Tsutomu had started going out right before their senior year had ended.

Arata looked at Taichi, who was across the table from him. "Do you like your pre-med classes?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Nothing too exciting yet."

"Sudo-san is in your karuta club on campus, right?" Chihaya questioned.

Taichi nodded. "That sadist is always trying to practice against me. Suo-meijin stops by occasionally and cooks for his kohai's. I've been able to play against him too." He looked at Arata. "He says that he's going to get his title back, but I told him that he'll have to beat me first in the East qualifiers."

"Taichi, that would be so great if you can challenge Arata in January!" Chihaya exclaimed.

A few minutes later, Chihaya heard her mobile phone chime. She checked it and saw a message from Shinobu. It said: _'Happy Birthday, Chihaya :) Sorry that I can't be there. I got you some Daddy Bear stuff, so lets make sure to hang out this summer break.'_

Chihaya smiled and typed out a quick reply before putting her phone away.

"Nikuman-kun, what's been going on with you?"

"Not a whole lot," the chubby boy replied. "I've been hanging out with Hyoro and my sister a lot."

"Oh that's right, you're Hyoro's roommate now," Tsutomu said.

"They're so lovey-dovey with each other that it makes me sick. I really regret letting her bully me into rooming with him. She only wanted me to so she'd have an excuse to stay over. That's her way of being sneaky and tricking our parents since they'd never let her move in with a guy."

Chihaya felt herself blushing. Sharing an apartment with Arata was something that she was always thinking about. _*My parents probably wouldn't allow me to do that either…*_

She changed the subject by asking Tsukuba and Sumire what their college plans were.

"I'm thinking about becoming a stylist, so I'll probably go to a junior college."

"That really suits you Sumire-chan since you're so fashionable. I know, you could become my sister's stylist! Or at least work for her entertainment company. I'll do my best to get you a job," Chihaya promised.

"It will take me three years before I'll be qualified to work, but I appreciate your offer. Thank you, Ayase-senpai," she said with a pretty smile.

Chihaya turned her attention to the thin boy with the narrow eyes. "What about you, Tsukuba-kun?"

"The only thing I really want to do is play karuta, so I guess I'll try for a school that has a good team," he replied. "I'd never pass the entrance exams for Tokyo U though."

The conversation then switched to Chihaya and Arata. They both answered questions regarding their classes and part time jobs. The party lasted into the evening. Sumire and Tsukuba had to leave first since it was a school night. To Chihaya's surprise, Taichi got up from the table too and offered to take Sumire home.

When they left, Chihaya turned to Kana. "Are they finally together then?!"

Kana nodded. "Yes, for about a month now."

"Thank goodness," Chihaya said with a relieved smile.

* * *

Arata and Chihaya left the Shiranami Society just after 9 PM. The night was balmy with a gentle breeze, so they decided to go to the nearby park.

"Arata, remember when me, you, and Taichi had a snowball fight here?" Chihaya asked as she ran towards the jungle gym and started to climb it. "And we were reciting the poems as we threw them?"

"Yeah, of course."

He climbed after her and they sat at the very top, looking up at the sky. The moon was peeking through the clouds and patches of stars were visible.

"Akikaze ni, tanabiku kumo no, taema yori," Chihaya said.

"More izuru tsuki no, kage no sayakesa," Arata finished poem #79.

Chihaya slipped her arm through his and leaned against his shoulder. "Today was the best birthday."

Arata placed his chin on top of her head. "I'm glad you had fun, Chihaya."

They climbed down a few minutes later once the bars became too uncomfortable.

She grabbed his hand. "Lets go on the swings. Will you push me to give me a head start?"

Arata did and he watched as her long legs kicked through the air. "If you close your eyes, it's like flying. Try it, Arata!"

Her child-like enthusiasm was contagious. _*Whenever I'm with Chihaya, she makes everything glow brightly, _he thought as he closed his eyes, letting the wind push against his face and hair. _She's like the sun shining on water.*_

When they stopped swinging, Arata grabbed the chain and pulled Chihaya towards him so that he could give her a quick kiss. To his surprise, she got up a moment later and sat sideways across his legs.

"Chihaya! We'll break the swing."

"Shh, no we won't." Chihaya took off his glasses and clipped them to his shirt.

The way her eyes sparkled as she moved her face closer to his took Arata's breath away.

* * *

A week and a half later, the two of them got out of class to see a torrential downpour raging outside. Arata was the only who had brought an umbrella that day. "Lets wait for it to let up a little," he said as they looked out of the window. "When it does, we can run over to my place."

"Alright," Chihaya agreed.

They sat down on a couch in the lounge area. To pass the time, Chihaya gave him one of her earbuds so they could both listen to her ipod.

It was still raining steadily fifteen minutes later, but the wind had died down somewhat so they decided to risk it. Arata put his arm around Chihaya and they splashed through puddles, laughing as they ran. Halfway there, an unexpected gust of wind blew the umbrella inside out, making it absolutely useless.

"What a piece of junk!" Arata exclaimed as he tossed the broken umbrella into a trashcan.

Chihaya laughed. "This is kind of great though! The rain feels good." She held her arms open with her face tipped up to the sky.

"Come on, lets hurry!" Arata took her hand and pulled her along.

By the time they arrived at Matsuyama's house, they were completely soaked. They stood on the porch and tried to wring their clothes out before going inside.

Arata took off his socks and said, "I'll get some towels," before hurrying up the stairs.

Even though the rain had been warm, Chihaya shivered a bit, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for him to return. He was back within fifteen seconds, handing her a navy blue towel.

She uncrossed her arms and took it. Arata's face turned red as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Arata took off his wet glasses and set them on the little table near the door. "Uh, well… your shirt is see-through." He used the towel to rub at his face and hair.

"Oh." Chihaya secured the towel across her chest.

He finished toweling off his hair and it was sticking up even more than usual now. "Are you cold, Chihaya?"

"Yes."

"Come on then," he said, putting his glasses back on. "I'll lend you some clothes."

Chihaya noticed that they left a trail of water as they walked up the stairs. "We're making such a mess."

"It's okay. I'll clean it up after we get changed. Go ahead and wait in the bathroom."

Chihaya closed the door partway and started undressing. She lifted her wet T-shirt over her head and threw it into the tub. Next went her jeans. Chihaya was standing in only her bra and panties now, which were also wet.

She went over to the door and said, "Arata, I'm going to need some of your boxers too."

Chihaya flipped her head over and was toweling off her hair when a knock sounded.

"They're right outside. Just reach out and get them."

When she popped her head out into the hallway, Arata was already gone. She gathered up the pile and shut the bathroom door behind her. He had given her his Nagumo Society T-shirt with the cloud logo on it, some dark grey jersey pants with a drawstring, and a pair of black boxer-briefs. For some reason, Chihaya's heart was beating unusually fast as she put on Arata's clothes.

Five minutes later, they headed downstairs to wipe up the water and put their wet clothing in the dryer. They went in the kitchen and Arata got a plate out of the cupboard before pulling a jar shaped like an owl across the counter. He set a stack of chocolate chip cookies on the plate and offered it to Chihaya.

"Want some milk too?"

"Mmmhmm," she murmured as she took a bit of the chewy cookie.

They sat down to eat their snack at the table before going back upstairs to Arata's room, where they snuggled together under his covers.

"I have to warm you up so you don't get sick," Chihaya said.

He smiled. "My immune system isn't that bad."

"Yes it is, you're always getting colds," she whispered against his mouth.

Chihaya kissed him and he tasted sweet like milk and chocolate. It was a good thing that he had taken his glasses off before they got into bed because things turned passionate very quickly. She slipped a hand underneath his shirt, feeling his stomach muscles tense at her touch. When she started stroking his lower belly, Arata let out a moan.

"Chihaya," he said breathlessly, eyes clouded with desire. "You'll make me go crazy."

_*I'm already going crazy, _she thought as she removed her hand from his waistband and climbed on top of him instead. She pressed her body down on his and cursed the layers of clothing between them. _I want to touch every inch of his skin*_

About a minute later, there was a loud crack outside that startled both of them.

"What the hell was that?" Arata asked, reaching for his glasses.

Chihaya slid off of him and they went over to the window. A large tree limb had broken off and was laying in the road.

"Do you think it got struck by lightning?"

"I don't know," Arata replied. "There's a lot of wind too. It could have been that."

"Maybe we should go put on the news to see if there's any warnings."

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and laughed. "It's always something, isn't it? I guess at least this time it wasn't my stupid roommates who ruined the moment."

They went downstairs to turn on the TV. There was a typhoon warning in effect until late that night.

"You'll have to stay here," Arata said.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I don't mind that at all."

* * *

Matsuyama arrived home about an hour later. "Did you see what happened to that tree out front?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were here when it fell."

"Did anything happen to the maple tree in the yard?"

"I don't know," Arata replied.

"I better check." He went into the dining room to look out of the window. "No, it's fine. That's good at least." Matsuyama sat down in the chair and looked over at them on the couch. "It's treacherous out there. You won't be able to go home, Ayase-san. The trains aren't running now."

"I know. I've called my parents already."

He shot them a suggestive grin. "Will this be your first overnight rendezvous?"

Both of them blushed and Matsuyama chuckled. "You're such cute kids."

"I wasn't going to sleep in the same room," Arata said quickly.

"Why not? I don't care."

Arata glared at him. "How could we after you just said something like that?"

"Ah, sorry. I guess I forgot how easily embarrassed virgins get."

He didn't look sorry though and Chihaya felt very annoyed with him. _*We won't get another opportunity like this, _she thought, biting her lip. _Why is it that we can't be together?*_

* * *

"Sorry, Chihaya," Arata apologized later that night when they were in his room. "I just don't want that pervert thinking about us tonight. Our first time should be special and this place isn't going to work."

"I know." She was sitting on the floor between his outstretched legs, leaning her back against his chest.

"We'll think of something." He brushed all of her hair over to one shoulder so he could kiss her neck.

"Mmmm. If you keep doing that I won't be responsible for how I act."

Arata pulled away and let out a low laugh. "Alright, lets be good and do our assignments then."

Chihaya read some poems out loud. "I like this one about the fireflies. I don't even remember the last time I've seen fireflies."

"You mean Tokyo doesn't have them?" Arata asked.

"Well some parts might, but they're really rare. The rivers are probably too polluted."

"There's some woods near my house that have a lot of them every year."

"Lucky! I want to see them too," she said enviously.

"Why don't we go then? Next weekend, lets request off from work. I know my parents would love to meet you."

She turned around and gave him a big smile. "Really, Arata? You mean it?"

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Yes, really."

* * *

They said goodnight to each other around 11 PM. Arata made up a futon on Naoki's floor while his friend cracked jokes about him being old-fashioned.

"Chihaya deserves to have a perfect night," he insisted.

"Hey, I get it, you're a gentleman. I just don't know how you manage to be so patient and have all that self control," Naoki said from his bed. "Half of me thinks you're really stupid and the other half kind of admires you for it."

"Uh, thanks. I think?"

Naoki laughed. "So what are you going to do, take her to a love hotel or something?"

"No. That wouldn't be romantic at all," Arata replied, crawling under the covers.

"What about a hot spring then?"

"Yeah, that could work. I'll start saving up for one. Thanks for the suggestion, Naoki."

"Sure thing, Romeo. I have to live vicariously through you since I don't have a girlfriend."

Arata looked over at his friend, who was holding an anime character pillow against his chest. "Want me to set you up with someone? Chihaya works with some nice girls at the café."

"Who'd want to date an otaku like me? A normal girl would take one look at this room and want to run in the other direction."

Arata laughed. "That's probably true. You need to find an obsessed fangirl then. Aren't there any in your anime club?"

"Nope, there's only males and it's very depressing. I was hoping for some cosplay girls, you know?" He sighed. "Well, I'm turning the light off now."

Arata closed his eyes and used his vivid imagination to visualize himself and Chihaya at an inn with a mountain view. He smiled as he fell asleep to that sweet thought.

Meanwhile, Chihaya was laying alone in his bed, tossing and turning as she yearned for him beside her.

* * *

"Chihaya-chan, we finally meet!" Mrs. Wataya exclaimed, giving her a hug. "You're so tall and beautiful, just like a model," she said taking in her appearance. Chihaya was wearing a white peasant top embroidered with dark blue flowers and faded jeans.

Chihaya smiled at Arata's petite mother who wore glasses and had short brown hair parted in the middle. _*They have the same facial features, but Arata's hair isn't sleek like hers.*_

"Thank you so much for having me, Okaasan. I brought some sweets from Tokyo for you. Well they're from a French bakery so it's not like they're authentic to Tokyo or anything," she chattered, holding out a fancy bag with purple and gold stripes on it. "But I hope you like them."

"Oh my, French sweets, thank you, Chihaya-chan!" She reached into the bag and pulled out the package of pastel colored macaroons. "Aren't these lovely! I can't wait to eat them for dessert."

Mrs. Wataya hugged her son next and ushered them into the kitchen to have a snack. Chihaya loved the traditional screens in Arata's house. They made it feel very cozy. While they were eating, Chihaya thought back to the last time she had visited Fukui. _*Arata had been so depressed and angry then because he blamed himself for his grandfather's death.* _Seeing him like that had been so painful for Chihaya.

"Arata, after we're finished here, I'd like to pay my respects to your grandfather."

"That's so sweet of you, Chihaya-chan," Mrs. Wataya said, eyes filling with tears. "Arata, make sure you introduce daddy to your wonderful girlfriend."

Arata took a sip of his tea and nodded. "Yes, I will."

Five minutes later, Arata was sliding back his grandfather's study. He kneeled on the cushion in front of his altar and lit a stick of incense.

"Hi grandpa," he said. "I brought someone to see you. This is Chihaya, one of my childhood friends from Tokyo who I had so much fun playing karuta with. We go to the same college now." Arata moved off the cushion so Chihaya could kneel on it instead.

She put her hands together and bowed her head. "Hello, Wataya-meijin, I'm happy to make your acquaintance." Chihaya lit the other stick of incense and gazed at his portrait. He had silver hair, glasses, and a serene smile on his kind face. _*This is how Arata will look in the future.*_

Chihaya swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "Thank you for teaching Arata how to play karuta. If you hadn't, I wouldn't love it like I do now and me and Arata probably wouldn't have been able to meet again. You've changed my life for the better, Wataya-meijin. Arata is a fine man and I know that it's because of you." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I wish we could have met when you were still alive."

Arata put a hand on her trembling back and rubbed it.

"Oh, Chihaya-chan," Mrs. Wataya said in a voice full of emotion. "Daddy would have loved you so much. Will you come back for Obon in August?"

Chihaya looked over at Arata's mother who was standing in the doorway. "Yes, of course. I would be honored to. Thank you, Okaasan."

* * *

The conversation at the dinner table was very lively. Arata's parents asked them all about Tokyo and their classes. They were friendly and welcoming and Chihaya felt like she had known them her whole life instead of only a few hours. _*Fukui accents really are nice,* _she mused as she listened to the Wataya family talk with each other.

Arata had his father's broad shouldered build and height. Mr. Wataya's hair was short and stuck up off his forehead, but she could tell that Arata had inherited his untidy black hair from his father. Certain expressions were the same as well, like their frown, which Chihaya found amusing.

She offered to help with the dishes, but Mrs. Wataya waved her away and told them they needed to get ready to leave since the sun would be setting soon.

"Dear, will you find the torch so they can take it with them? It will probably be dark by the time they return."

"Yes, alright," Mr. Wataya replied, getting up from his chair.

Arata gave her one of his zip-up hoodies to put on over her short sleeve shirt. He had to use the bathroom before they left, so she waited out in the living room for him.

Mr. Wataya came in holding a large red flashlight in his hands. "Here you are, Chihaya-chan," he said.

She took it from him and found that it was quite heavy. "Thank you, Otosan."

He blushed a little and touched the back of his hair self consciously. _*Arata does the same thing!*_

Arata entered a moment later and Mr. Wataya said, "Arata, Chihaya-chan called me 'Otosan.'"

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that why you're blushing?"

"Well having such a pretty girl call me 'father' is nice you know!" He glanced over at Chihaya. "I do hope you become my daughter someday."

Now it was Arata and Chihaya's turn to blush.

* * *

They sprayed each other with mosquito repellant outside.

"What a beautiful view!" Chihaya exclaimed, looking at the farmland and mountains that were painted orange from the fiery sunset. "The countryside sure is nice."

"It's alright I suppose," Arata replied.

"And it's so quiet here compared to Tokyo."

"Just wait until the cicadas come out this summer. The noise is deafening."

She remembered how loud they were from the phone conversation she had with him during her stay in the hospital a few years before. _*But it will be nice to hear them in person this time around.* _

Chihaya slipped her hand in his. "I'll get to hear them in August then!"

He grinned at her. "I'm glad you're so excited about it."

"Well of course. I like experiencing life in Awara." As they walked down the dirt road, she said, "You probably rode your bike this way so many times, huh? It would have been really fun to grow up here with you."

"Yeah it would have been," he said with a smile. "We could have played karuta together every day and gone exploring outside. You would have been even more of a tomboy here."

"And I might have been in the same class as you. We could have even formed a karuta team together." Chihaya bit down on her lip. "I feel kind of sad that we didn't have that life."

Arata glanced over at her. "Don't be. Who knows, maybe we wouldn't have fallen in love if we'd been around each other all the time."

"Yes, that's true."

They arrived at the woods ten minutes later. Stepping through the trees was like entering a magical, dark blue world. Chihaya felt completely at peace as they walked along the trail.

"There's a stream up ahead and that's probably where most of them will be."

A moment later, Chihaya saw a quick flash of golden green. "There's one!" It was a few yards in front of them. The firefly continued to blink on and off, as though he were their own personal guide. The closer they got to the stream, the more fireflies they saw. By the time the water came into view, there was at least fifty.

Chihaya was so mesmerized by the little floating lights that she couldn't speak right away. Arata bent over to put the torch on the ground and when he straightened up again, Chihaya grabbed onto his arm.

"Amazing, it's amazing," she said in wonder. "I'll remember this forever, Arata."

He brushed a soft kiss on her cheek. "So will I."

* * *

**Closing note: I listened to some of the slower tracks from Chihayafuru season 2 soundtrack for inspiration. Every time I hear "Chiisana Daiji no Koto," I will always think of the firefly scene ;) And as I'm writing this, I'm listening to "Fireflies" by Owl City (his songs always remind me of Chihaya and Arata XD) My next update will be around the same time next month, so I'll see you then!**


	3. the ever shining sky

Thank you so much for all of the sweet reviews you gave me for my last chapter T~T I really love you guys ^3^ Now the season shifts to summer! I had a lot of fun with this chapter… things kept changing while I was writing, but unplanned inspiration can be the best kind :D I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"_Over the wide sea_

_As I sail and look around_

_It appears to me_

_That the white waves, far away_

_Are the ever shining sky."_

-Fujiwara no Tadamichi, Poem 76

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**July**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Arata and Chihaya decided to go to the Hiratsuka Tanabata Festival on the weekend of July 7. It was only about an hour away from Tokyo, but Chihaya wanted them to stay at a hotel instead of riding the train home late.

He raised his eyebrows. "What will your parents say about us going on an overnight trip?"

"Well I already stayed with you in Fukui so I don't think they'd mind."

"We were at my parents house though. This time we'd be at a hotel alone." Arata could feel his ears going red.

She smiled at him across the café table. "Don't worry about it. My sister has been staying at hotels for years because of her job and they know all about the famous boyfriends she's had." Chihaya took a sip of her iced coffee. "They have to give me the same kind of freedom as Chitose or it wouldn't be fair."

_I don't have enough money saved up for us to stay at an onsen though, _Arata thought in disappointment.

Chihaya seemed to read his mind because she said, "Lets plan for a weekend onsen trip in Autumn. Staying at an affordable hotel near Hiratsuka is fine with me. I don't care where we are just as long as we're together on Tanabata."

Her words made Arata smile. "Alright. That's what we'll do then."

* * *

They changed into their yukata's at the hotel. Chihaya's was white with large watercolor sunflowers on it while Arata's was a dark green with a black bamboo leaf pattern. Chihaya pulled her hair into a side bun and used a silk sunflower clip that her sister had given her. After applying some lipgloss, Chihaya opened up the bathroom door. Arata was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Do I look alright?" she asked.

"More than alright," he replied, walking towards her. Arata touched the side of her face. "You're beautiful, Chihaya."

She kissed him and when she pulled back, Chihaya saw that Arata's lips were a sparkly pinkish red. She laughed. "Oops, I transferred my lipgloss to you." Chihaya grabbed a tissue and wiped at his mouth. "There, all better. You look very handsome in your yukata." His shoulders appeared even broader and it took all of her will power not to pull him into an embrace.

"Thank you," he replied, touching the back of his hair.

"Let me take a picture."

Arata gave her an sheepish smile, which she found adorable.

"Alright, now I'll take one of you," he said, holding his hand out for the camera.

They left the hotel a few minutes later and rode a bus to get to the matsuri. The tall poles with brightly colored streamers looked beautiful against the blue sky. There was no rain in the forecast which meant that Orihime and Hikoboshi would be able to cross the magpie bridge tonight.

They watched traditional female dancers and a taiko drum performance. Chihaya asked a middle-aged woman nearby to take a picture of her and Arata together. Afterwards, they walked along the crowded shopping district hand-in-hand. Street sellers and vendors had set up tables on the sidewalks. Both of them bought a few cheap souvenirs for their families. They ate plenty of traditional festival food throughout the day: takoyaki, choco bananas, shaved ice, and dango. Arata won a stuffed panda for Chihaya.

"Arata, lets bring everything back to the hotel. I don't want to be carrying all of these bags around tonight."

"Okay." He glanced at his watch. "It's just after 7 now. Fireworks start at 9 so that will give us some time to eat dinner too."

There was a noodle restaurant near the hotel and they ordered yakisoba. It was dark by the time they arrived back at the festival. The decorations looked even better at night. The neon lights reflected off the streamers as they blew in the gentle breeze. They passed by a table that had colored strips of paper to write wishes on. Chihaya grabbed a pink tag.

"Lets make one together, Arata."

Chihaya wrote: _I wish to always be with Arata and play karuta with him forever. _She signed her name and then handed the tanzaku to him. He wrote underneath hers: _I wish to always be with Chihaya and play karuta with her forever. _Arata held it while Chihaya tied it to a rope set up between two trees.

Chihaya recorded the fireworks. Her hand got tired halfway through, so Arata held the phone up instead. The finale ended with explosions of red and gold that made Chihaya's heart race. The fireworks signaled something else: the beginning of their night alone.

* * *

When Arata finished showering, Chihaya was stretched out on the bed wearing a deep blue nightie. He sat down and touched the lacy hem, which reached mid-thigh. The sight of her long, slender legs made him blush. When he looked at Chihaya's face, he saw that her cheeks were also tinged pink. She sat up and removed the towel from around his neck. Chihaya touched his bare arms and chest, placing her hand over his hammering heart. She took his other hand and guided it to her own.

"My heart is beating fast too," she said softly.

Arata leaned forward to kiss her. She moved closer to him and his hand drifted down the silky fabric to rest on her hip. They took their time and explored each other slowly; tonight, there would be no interruptions.

"I don't ever want it to be morning," Arata said as he held Chihaya in his arms. Their legs were tangled together and her body against his felt completely natural.

She brushed the sweaty hair from his forehead. "I don't either."

Arata didn't have his glasses on, but he could see her well enough because she was only inches away from him. Chihaya smiled and the happiness he felt nearly brought him to tears. She must have seen the emotion cross his face because she gently kissed his eyelid and said, "I love you, Arata Wataya."

His voice wouldn't work properly and all he managed to say was "aishiteru" in a tight sounding whisper

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other; feeling safe and warm and loved.

* * *

Chihaya woke first. Arata was pressed against her back with one arm around her waist. His hand was resting on her belly and Chihaya smiled, putting her hand over his. Arata shifted and she could feel his breath against her shoulder blade.

"Chihaya?" he asked sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

Chihaya glanced at the bedside clock. "Almost 7:15." A sliver of sunlight shined through the curtains of the darkened room.

She turned around to face him. His hair was sticking up every which way and she smoothed it down as he blinked at her.

"We have to check out at noon so we still have plenty of time," she continued.

He pulled her close and Chihaya's heart quickened as he nuzzled her neck. "Waking up to you is nice," he murmured.

Chihaya's hands started to stray and she felt Arata's skin heat up under her fingers. They undressed each other for the second time. Becoming one with him was more than just a physical sensation; it was also a spiritual experience. Chihaya felt complete as she held onto his back. She knew that this was exactly where they needed to be.

* * *

Leaving that room was a sad event for both of them. Spending an entire night together was months away. They weren't concerned about the lack of intimacy; both of them knew they would find ways for that even if it meant hurried moments at Arata's or paying for a few hours at a love hotel. But they wouldn't be able to fall asleep holding each other and they wouldn't be able to wake up to one another's faces. That is what they were mourning as they closed the door and walked towards the elevator. Now that both of them had experienced the reality of being together, would dreams be enough to sustain them until Autumn?

* * *

Arata wasn't working on Tuesday, so he decided to go to the jewelry store to get another charm for Chihaya's bracelet. Naoki tagged along with him because he had nothing better to do.

"Isn't it strange if two guys go into this kind of place together?" Arata asked as they stood outside on the sidewalk.

"What do you mean?" Then a grin spread over Naoki's face. "Oh I see… you don't want people to think that we're gay," he said with a loud laugh afterwards.

Arata's ears went red. "Keep it down, Naoki!"

"Well if I did like men, you would definitely be my type. Blushing is very moe, you know."

Now his face was blazing. "Please stay out here. I can't take this kind of humiliation."

Naoki chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Okay I will, since you asked so nicely and all."

After Arata got his composure back, he went into the store. The charm section was large and he stood in front, scanning the rows for anything related to Tanabata. A woman in her twenties offered to help him. He explained what he wanted and it only took her about a minute to find a magpie charm.

"What do you think about this?" she asked, holding it out to him.

It was black enamel and tiny crystals were used for the white markings on its outstretched wings. He took it from her and replied, "Yes, this is perfect."

She smiled at Arata and they went over to the register. After he paid with his credit card, she placed the charm in a small decorative box for him and tied it with blue and silver curly ribbon.

Arata exited the store and Naoki hurried over to him.

"That was quick. What did you get?"

"A magpie charm to represent Tanabata."

"You're such a romantic. I want a girl just like you… a little megane cutie who gets embarrassed easily and does thoughtful things for me. Why don't you have a sister?" he whined with an exaggerated pout.

Arata started to walk down the street. "Well according to my mom, she did want a girl but it never happened for them. That's why she bought me a pink phone."

Naoki slung an arm around his shoulder and laughed. "That's great stuff! I always wondered about that phone. You know, if it wasn't for Chihaya, I probably would have questioned your sexuality."

Arata looked sideways at him. "Naoki, I'm starting to question yours. Please tell me you aren't stashing away yaoi manga or playing boys love games."

"Of course not, but I did look at a yaoi doujin out of curiosity once and boy do I regret it! I will never be able to watch Death Note again without picturing those scenes. I mean why have them handcuffed together in the first place? That's just asking for trouble, you know. For example if I was handcuffed to you-"

Arata interrupted him. "Stop right there, I don't want to hear it!" He pushed his arm away. "Isn't this sexual harassment? Keep this up and I'll punch you," he threatened.

Naoki looked crestfallen. "I meant it to be a compliment, but I guess it is inappropriate huh? I'm sorry, Arata."

He cleared his throat. "It's okay, but don't say that crap to me again."

Naoki recovered a moment later. "But what do you mean you'll punch me? You don't seem the type who could do something like that."

"Well I have." Arata thought back to when he got into a fight with his middle-school friend, Shouji, for insulting his grandfather. "And I'd rather not talk about it either since it brings back unpleasant memories for me."

"Poor Arata." He gave him a sly glance. "Then why don't you tell me about your overnight trip with Chihaya instead."

He shook his head. "Definitely not."

"Oh come on! I don't need to know details. Just tell me if you had a nice time."

"Of course I had a nice time," he replied.

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Arata smiled. "Yes. All of that and more."

"Damn, you're really lucky, you know that?" Naoki ruffled his hair in a good natured manner. "I wish I could be a man too."

"You mean you haven't been with a girl before?" he asked in a lowered tone as he attempted to fix his now messed up hair.

"Nope. I've only had two girlfriends in my life. One was in elementary so that hardly counts and the other was at the end of junior high. I only got to kiss her a few times before she dumped me when she found out that I was an otaku." Naoki looked down at the ground and hesitated slightly before saying, "She called me a pervert."

Arata suddenly felt bad for him. "Wow, that's terrible. She obviously wasn't a very nice person."

"Maybe so, but ever since then I've been wondering if I'm some kind of freak." He bit his lip. "Arata, do you think I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being?"

He patted Naoki's shoulder. "Nah, and I don't think you're a freak either. Sure you're a bit weird, but all of us are in our own way."

"Senpai!" he exclaimed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "I'll really fall for you if you keep being so nice to me," he said in a feminine voice as he clutched his arm.

Arata shivered. "Okay, I take it all back. And stop with the creepy role-playing already!"

* * *

Chihaya went swimsuit shopping with her sister on Friday night. Her and Arata would be going to the beach on Sunday and she wanted Chitose's opinion. She spotted a Daddy Bear one-piece with a skirt. "I love it!" she exclaimed, holding it up and grinning. "But why isn't it in my size?"

"Maybe because it's designed for a five-year-old, Chihaya! Are you a total moron?" She grabbed it out of Chihaya's hand and hung it back on the rack. "No, don't answer that question, of course you are." She pulled her over to the section with bikinis and said, "This is the kind of style you need to be looking at."

Chihaya's eyes widened. "If I wear these, I'll practically be naked."

"Yeah, that's the point." She held up a red string bikini. "What about this one?"

"No way, that's so embarrassing!"

Chitose rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up will you. You already spent the night with your boyfriend so what's the problem?"

Chihaya blushed and looked away. "Well because… this would be in broad daylight and other people would be seeing me too."

"I don't understand how such a modest girl can be my sister. You have a nice body, Chihaya, you should show it off. Especially those legs of yours. I'd kill for your height." Chitose was a few inches shorter, but it was easy to forget this fact since she was always wearing heels.

"I'm just not comfortable with my boobs and butt hanging out like that."

"Fine," Chitose said in exasperation. "Then how about some boy shorts? They'll cover your butt cheeks at least."

Chihaya agreed. They picked out a nautical inspired set: navy blue shorts with an embroidered white anchor on it and a striped halter top that only showed a small amount of cleavage. They went to the clothing section next. Chihaya snatched up a light blue dress with small white birds printed all over the fabric. "This is a pretty summer dress," she said.

"Nice choice. I'm happy that you're becoming more fashionable. Now for the accessories." Chitose slipped some sunglasses on Chihaya's face. They went through a few different styles before settling on an oversized pair that made Chihaya look like a celebrity. Her sister also chose a white straw hat with a wide-brim.

"Aren't these accessories too much?" Chihaya asked as she surveyed her whole ensemble in the mirror.

"Uh no. And besides, they also serve a purpose by keeping the sun off your face. This is a very standard beach look."

Chihaya decided to trust Chitose's judgment and get them.

* * *

They arrived in Hayama just before 1 PM. The crescent shaped Isshiki Beach was surrounded by hills which gave it a cozy atmosphere. It was a perfect day. The water reflected the clear blue sky above and the sun was glittering on the white waves. Chihaya captured the moment with her camera as they stood on a grassy outcrop. Summer vacation was still a week away so the area wasn't crowded with tourists yet.

Chihaya looked glamorous with her short dress and big white hat. She turned around to grin at Arata. "This place is beautiful, huh? Lets go down to the beach now. I want to walk barefoot through the sand."

Arata got some candid shots of her as she went ahead of him. Chihaya put her tote bag down on a large rock and slipped off her sandals. Arata took his shoes off too.

They held hands as they walked along the shore. After half a minute, Chihaya said, "Lets run together."

He was used to her spontaneous suggestions by now so he went along with it. Chihaya's hat flew off her head which made both of them laugh. Arata went to get it for her, but she continued to run. Arata had never been a particularly good athlete and he felt out of breath as he hurried to catch up to her. She began to slow down just enough for him to grab her around the waist.

Chihaya smiled up at him; cheeks flushed and eyes bright. She took the hat from his hands and placed it on his head, laughing as she did so. "Cute!" She stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek.

Arata held her close. "I'm tired from running. Let me stay like this for a minute."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and murmured, "Okay." They stood there for a short time as the cool waves washed over their feet.

When they made their way back over to the rock, Chihaya unpacked some bottled water. Arata sipped his drink, watching a few seagulls circling lazily overhead. He had somehow forgotten about the hat and Chihaya snapped a picture of him before he realized he was still wearing it.

She hopped down off the rock and stood with her back to him. Chihaya pulled her long brown hair over one shoulder. "Will you unzip me?" she asked.

Arata choked on his water. Chihaya rubbed his arm as he coughed. His face was on fire; partly because of his choking fit, but also because of Chihaya's request. When he finally caught his breath, he said in a strained voice, "We're in public right now."

She grinned at him. "Silly. I didn't mean it that way. I have my bathing suit on underneath my dress. I can't reach the zipper so I need your help."

"Oh." He cleared his throat and reached for the silver pull. "Okay then."

A moment later, Chihaya was stepping out of the dress. It was his first time seeing Chihaya's body in daylight and the blush remained on his face. She had a willowy type of build, yet her waist also had a curve to it. The bikini top was flattering without revealing too much.

"Do you think I look better in a swimsuit than Chitose?" she teased playfully.

He nodded. "I like the sailor theme too."

"Now it's your turn, take your shirt off," Chihaya said, pulling on the hem of his polo.

* * *

Chihaya applied sunscreen to his back. She found this part of his body irresistible because of his broad shoulders. As a result, Chihaya spent a long time making sure that it was completely rubbed into his skin.

She tried to put it on his chest too, but he took the bottle from her and said, "Chihaya, I can put the rest on myself."

He was clearly embarrassed and avoiding her eyes. After a moment it dawned on her. _*I must have turned him on.* _Chihaya bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Arata. I wasn't thinking."

He gave her a little smile. "It's alright."

Chihaya had already put on sunscreen before leaving home. She leaned back on the rock and closed her eyes. The warm air on her bare skin was heavenly. Chihaya listened to the birds and wind and waves and felt truly at peace.

A minute passed before Arata said, "Okay, I'm ready now."

She sat up and asked if he was going to take off his glasses.

"No. I want to be able to see everything." He helped her down from the rock. "Will you behave yourself and promise not to splash me in the face?"

"I promise, but in exchange, I want a piggyback ride in the water."

He grinned. "Deal."

* * *

They spent about thirty minutes in the ocean. After that, they packed up their things and moved up to the grassy outcrop so they could dry themselves in the sun. Chihaya spread a blanket down on the ground. They lay beside each other; shoulders touching. Chihaya was wearing her sunglasses, but Arata had draped his forearm over his eyes to shield them from the brightness. She looked over and watched him for about a minute before he spoke.

"Chihaya, are you staring at me?"

"How did you know?" she asked in surprise

"Because I can feel your eyes."

"That's like how I'm able to pick your voice out of a crowd."

His lips formed into a smile.

She gazed up at the sky. There was a cloud shaped like a blossoming flower. As she reached towards it, the bracelet slid down her wrist and the crystals on the magpie's wings shimmered in the sun. She moved her arm back and forth, remembering back to that night. Her cheeks felt warm.

"Are you thinking about it too?"

When she glanced back over, Arata's eyes were on her.

"Now you're a mind reader?!"

He started to laugh and it was a while before he could answer. "It wasn't hard to figure out because you were looking at the bracelet and blushing."

"Maybe I have a sunburn," she replied quickly.

He chuckled and placed his large hand over hers. "I really miss being able to hold you the whole night."

His honesty gave her the courage to speak the truth as well. "So do I." She pulled off her sunglasses so he could see her eyes. "Arata, I want us to live together someday. Do you think we will?"

"Yes, without a doubt."

Chihaya smiled at him.

"Lets eat our lunch now." She sat up and got the bento box out of her tote bag. Chihaya had never been a very good cook, but her mother helped her get better at it over the past few months. Inside one of the containers was potato salad with hard boiled eggs and deep fried pieces of chicken. Chihaya had packed the cold fruits and vegetables together: sliced cucumber, carrots in the shape of flowers, a bunch of red grapes, and a few strawberries.

Arata complimented her on the food, as he always did, but Chihaya knew that he was telling her the truth because lying was practically impossible for him. The happy expression on his face as he ate was her favorite part.

* * *

Once they finished eating and their swimsuits were completely dry, they both got dressed. They ended up crossing a red bridge in order to see the other beach. Something that Arata always marveled at was how they could talk about everything and nothing. He never got tired of hearing her voice or seeing her eyes light up with enthusiasm. He loved all of her stories about her former teammates because it helped him to feel that he had experienced it right along with her. And in exchange, Arata had told her about his life in Fukui: all of the good, bad, and lonely times. It felt wonderful to share himself so completely with another person and to fully understand them as well.

They walked around for a few hours; taking in the scenery and going in the water one last time. At around 5 PM, they came upon a small Italian restaurant and ate dinner there. On the train ride home, Chihaya fell asleep against his shoulder. She drooled on him, but Arata didn't mind. He found her humiliated reaction upon waking incredibly adorable. _*I think Naoki is right… blushing is moe.*_

* * *

**Closing note: I found a lot of photos of Hiratsuka Tanabata Festival and Hayama Isshiki Beach that I used for reference (links on my livejournal). I also talk about this chapter more in depth too- such as the sexy stuff, songs that inspired me, and how much I like that perv Naoki ;) Same time next month!**


End file.
